Edward ou la piscine
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward est employé par les Swan et épprouve une forte attirance pour la fille de ses patrons. Et si cette attirance était réciproque... OS au point de vue Edward. Lemon. Tous humains...


**Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que ça va bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Même si je l'ai déjà dit dans mes autres fictions, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010, qu'elle soit heureuse et pleine de santé pour vous !**

**Enfin bref, je poste mon premier OS. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de suite car je n'es pas d'intrigue en tête pour le moment...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant 8mois que je travaillais pour la famille Swan. Je m'occupais du jardin et entretenais la piscine. Monsieur Swan était un brillant homme d'affaire et sa femme écrivait des romans romantiques. Tous deux avaient une fille. _Isabella_. Elle était âgée de 19ans et, au vue des nombreuses personnes qui viennent la voir, elle doit être très appréciée au lycée. J'ai 3ans de plus qu'elle et je quittais les bancs d'école quand elle y entrait. Bella, c'est comme ça que ses parents et ses amis l'appelent, était une charmante petite brune d'environ 1mètre65. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa personne excepté qu'elle était magnifique. Pour l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois de près, j'avais vu que son regard était d'un vert intense et pleins de mystère. Ses lèvres souriantes semblaient douces, délicates et délicieuses. Quand elle riait, son petit nez se retroussait légèrement et elle coinçait sa langue entre ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Isabella était plutôt mince mais avait tout de même de merveilleux atouts physiques. Sa tignasse brune arrivait un peu plus bas que ses épaules et avait des reflets cuivres ou peut-être roux au soleil. Sa poitrine était, à première vue, généreuse et j'avais pu admirer ses courbes orgasmiques deux semaines plus tôt, alors qu'elle était venue bronzer près de la piscine. Son ventre plat avait l'air doux mais aussi un peu musclé. Ses jambes étaient fines et malgré sa petite taille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les trouver interminables.

Alors que j'étais en route pour la villa des Swan, je ne pus retenir un sourire en pensant à son rire ou encore à ses tics. L'un de ces plus fréquents était celui où elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en queue de cheval et les enlever avant d'attacher sa tignasse. L'autre la plus connue était quand elle faisait une grimace derrière le dos de son père ou de sa mère quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'un d'eux. Mademoiselle Swan (comme je l'appelais quand je lui adressais la parole) avait cependant un défaut. Un petit défaut qui était amusant mais dangereux aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres : elle est maladroite. Rien à voir avec son équilibre, elle tenait parfaitement debout sur des hauts talons. En fait, Bella avait tendance à tout faire tomber sur son passage. Par exemple, la dernière fois, sa main avait frappé dans une bouteille en verre et cette dernière était partie en éclats sur la terrasse. Ou encore, une fois, alors qu'elle jouait au badminton avec ses amis dans le jardin, un des joueurs avait été assommé par sa raquette. C'est grâce à sa maladresse que le cuisiner avait été changé trois fois et que la bonne avait atterrie à l'hôpital. Pour ma part, je devais bien admettre que j'étais heureux qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir avec des cisailles dans la jambes ou être assommé par une pelle ou un râteau.

D'habitude, quand j'arrivais chez les Swan, je trouvais Isabella soit dans la cuisine, soit sur la terrasse, sirotant un jus d'orange et mangeant des croissant ou des pancakes. Elle me saluait par un sourire poli, me lançant un bref « Bonjour, Edward ». Je lui répondais toujours professionnellement et me dirigeais vers le pool house. Monsieur Swan s'entretenait avec moi toutes les semaines, me remettant par la même occasion mon chèque. Je ne voyais que très rarement la maîtresse de maison et n'avais jamais eu à faire à elle personnellement. Les employés de la famille étaient très gentils : Emmett était le nouveau cuisinier, Jasper s'occupait des autos et Rosalie était la femme de ménage. Il y avait aussi Irina mais elle ne venait qu'une fois par semaine pour Bella. Toutes deux s'enfermaient dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussée et discutaient. Je croisais souvent leurs silhouettes à travers la baie vitrée mais ne m'attardais jamais trop sur elles, ne voulant pas qu'elle pensent que je les espionne. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient mais quelque fois, la fille Swan sortait par le jardin, criant que la femme aille se faire mettre et tapant dans son ancienne balançoire pour enfant. Elle était plus attendrissante qu'autre chose quand elle était en colère.

En bref, depuis un peu moins de 8mois, j'étais fasciné par la fille de mes patrons. Je ne connais pas grand-chose d'elle mais je connaissais chaque détails de son apparence. Elle devait avoir une passion pour la lecture car le plus souvent, je la voyais plongé dans un bouquin ou écrire pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter, ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Un pli se formait entre ses sourcils, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur et, quelques fois, son regard partait dans le vide, cherchant sûrement un bon mot, avant de repartir dans son écrit. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de chanter à tue-tête, faisant profiter tout le monde de sa douce voix. Alors que j'arrivais dans l'allée de la maison, je secouais la tête afin de revenir sur Terre et sortir de ma voiture que je venais d'acquérir grâce à la paye généreuse des Swan.

À ma plus grande surprise, je vis Isabella devant la maison, me regardant sortir de l'auto, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui faisant un signe de la tête.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan.

« Tu vas nous quitter, Edward ?

Sa question me désarçonna. Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à une chose pareille ? Et surtout, pourquoi cet air mi-énervé, mi-chagriné ?

« Pas du tout, mademoiselle. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Elle soupira fortement, détournant ses yeux de moi.

« Eh bien, tu as une nouvelle voiture, plus récente et chère que ton ancienne. Et tu es en avance.

Je regardais ma montre et, effectivement, j'avais un peu plus de 10minutes d'avance. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi elle pensait que j'allais « les quitter ».

« Ma voiture est, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, plus récente donc plus rapide et je ne l'avais pas prévu, d'où mon avance.

« Oh ! Désolée de m'être jeter sur toi, alors…

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'allais partir ?

« Le dernier jardinier est parti quand il a changé de voiture alors je pensais que tu ferais pareil. Bref, je vais te laisser travailler. Bonne fin de journée, Edward.

« Merci. À vous aussi, mademoiselle Swan.

Je la regardais entrer dans la maison à grand pas, rejoignant la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans le jardin de derrière, entrain de tailler les rosiers alors que Bella lisait sur un transat, près de la piscine. Je tentais de ne pas la regarder mais je sentais ses yeux sur moi et chaque fois que je levais le regard, je plongeais dans ses émeraudes et elle me souriait avant de retourner à sa lecture. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces blanc et était vraiment splendide. Ses jambes étaient croisés et l'un de ses petits pieds s'agitait certainement sous le rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Je la vis sourire brièvement avant d'être interrompu par son père, qui me fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour auquel je répondis sincèrement. La jeune femme ôta ses écouteurs et parla quelques minutes avec son paternel. Ils s'entendaient très bien, ça se voyait tout de suite. Isabella souriait, riait et bientôt dansait au côté de mon patron. Ce dernier lui frappa légèrement l'épaule pour qu'elle se calme. Alors qu'il lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans la villa, la demoiselle grimaça, inévitablement. Reprenant son écoute de musique et sa lecture, je fis de même avec les rosiers que j'avais cessé, involontairement, de couper.

Je travaillais depuis ce qui devait être une heure quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais alors doucement et fus surpris de me trouver nez à nez avec Bella, qui tenait un verre dans la main et me souriait grandement.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais soif, il fait une de ces chaleurs aujourd'hui.

« Merci, mademoiselle.

Je pris le verre qu'elle me tendait alors qu'elle tapota mon bras.

« Personne n'est là. Tu peux m'appeler Bella.

« Euh…

« C'est un ordre de la fille de tes employés !

« D'accord… Merci Bella.

« C'est mieux !

Elle resta à mes côtés le temps que je sirote la limonade fraîche qu'elle m'avait apporté. Elle venait de me dire que personne n'était à la villa. Une grande première. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé seul avec Isabella. D'ailleurs, son comportement d'aujourd'hui était étrange, suspect : nous ne parlions jamais ensemble et elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire attention à moi. Bella était resté avec moi, parcourant les haies du regard, me laissant face à sa poitrine généreuse.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Bella ?

« Euh… non. En fait, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Il fait très chaud et tu es tout plein de sueur, alors… Voilà !

« Eh bien, merci. C'est gentil de votre part.

« De rien, Edward. Ça ne te dérange pas dans ton travail si je fais un saut dans la piscine ?

« Bien sûr que non. Je m'en suis chargé tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez y aller.

« Ok, merci.

Elle sourit en calant sa langue entre ses dents et prit le verre vide dans ma main avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Retournant à mon occupation, j'entendis un « plouf » quelques minutes plus tard. Jetant un coup d'œil, je vis Bella remonter à la surface, lissant ses cheveu et léchant sa lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur moi alors qu'un sourire s'installa sur sa bouche. Elle fit quelques brasses dans ma direction et plaqua ses avant-bras sur le rebord de la piscine.

« Tu veux faire un plongeon ?

« Je travaille.

« Je te demande pas ce que tu fais, je le sais. Je te demande si tu veux m'accompagner dans l'eau.

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Et si c'était un test ? Ce serait étrange car les Swan n'étaient pas comme ça et semblaient satisfait de mon travail. Tergiversant toujours, j'eus tout juste le temps de sentir la cisaille quitter ma main avant d'être poussé dans la piscine. Je remontais à la surface, surpris Bella entrain de se marrer au bord de l'eau alors que je m'approchais d'elle, le plus silencieux possible. Une fois à destination, je lui attrapais le poignet en la fixant, faisant taire son rire.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça.

Sur ces mots, je tirais sur son bras dans le but de la faire me rejoindre violemment dans l'eau chlorée. Elle remonta à la surface presque immédiatement. Prenant un air faussement outrée, elle s'élança à ma poursuite, riant aux éclats et me balançant des gerbes d'eau. J'étais un peu plus rapide qu'elle mais peinais à avancer à cause de mes abdos tordus par les rires. Son rire était communicatif et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je ne puis plus avancer et me collais contre un des rebords, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Je me rends, je suis désolé.

« C'est pas assez.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

« Te déshabiller.

« Quoi ?

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas de rechange dans ta voiture alors, tu ferais mieux de sécher tes vêtements au soleil.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée et je voyais Bella nager vers moi. Elle se positionna juste devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux et se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

« Mademoiselle Swan…

« C'est Bella.

« À quoi vous jouez ?

« Moi ? Mais je ne joue pas. J'ai juste une furieuse envie de t'embrasser et je vais le faire, maintenant.

« Madem…

Ses lèvres attaquant les miennes, je ne pus continuer de parler. Sa bouche, comme je l'avais imaginé mille fois, était douce et délicieuse. Je me torturais à ne pas répondre à son attque. Soufflant contre mes lèvres, elle se recula.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » ? Vous avez fait un pari avec vos amis à propos du jardinier ? Vous voulez me faire virer ?

« NON ! J'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus jeune que toi.

« Ok. Alors, après 8mois, tu décides de vouloir m'embrasser ? Aujourd'hui ?

« Non.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? Tu n'as jamais porté attention sur moi.

« C'est faux…

« C'est la pure vérité.

« J'en ais envie depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…

Je secouais la tête, me disant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Moi, je pensais ça mais pas elle. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'échelle, Bella me rattrapa par le bras.

« Je te dis la vérité, Edward.

« Arrête…

« Non. Je te désire depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et je me retiens depuis tout ce temps.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu t'en ailles ou que tu sois viré.

« Et maintenant ?

« On est seuls alors j'en ai profité. Je ne fais jamais ce genre de truc. J'ai eu des petits-amis mais ce sont eux qui faisaient le premier pas. Je ne savais pas si tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi alors, j'ai quand même tenté le coup. J'ai jamais autant désiré une personne autant que je te désire toi, Edward.

À ces mots, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Isabella répondit avec joie à mon attaque. Entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle fourragea dans mes cheveux mouillés et créa une friction entre nos deux sexes. Mes mains caressèrent mon dos alors que les siennes remontaient sous mon T-shirt, cajolant mon torse. Nos langues s'adoraient passionnément. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ou arrêter mais je voulais poursuivre notre étreinte. Je voulais par-dessus tout la posséder mais je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse comme ça. Bella en décida autrement, enlevant mon haut et s'attaquant à mon bermuda. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le gazon alors que nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau avec fougue. Je n'arrêterais pas.

Descendant mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, je la traçais de ma langue. Mes doigts dénouèrent le nœud de son maillot alors que les siens vinrent caresser mon sexe dans mon boxer. Entre deux halètements, elle m'invita à sortir de la piscine et aussitôt fait, elle me fit m'allonger sur une chaise longue. Me chevauchant, elle se pencha afin de m'embrasser et de bichonner mon torse exposé. Mes mains caressaient sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses lèvres descendaient toujours plus bas. Son menton heurta l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et, me regardant dans les yeux, elle me le retira lentement. Une fois délesté de mon bas, j'agrippais ses hanches pour lui faire prendre ma place et je lui infligeais les mêmes douceurs qu'elle auparavant. L'entendre gémir était un pur plaisir. Son haut de maillot atterrit par terre, à nos côtés. Mes paumes trouvèrent instantanément leur place sur ses seins voluptueux. Ses chevilles vinrent se croiser dans mon dos, collant mon érection à sa féminité.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de caresses et de baisers, Bella se leva et, me prenant la main, m'amena à sa chambre. Cette dernière était assez sobre, de couleur violet, noir et blanc avec peu de meuble et de décoration. Seuls des photos ornés les murs. Des photos de ses amies et elle. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'admirer plus sa chambre car elle me poussa sur son lit, se mettant à califourchon sur moi et se penchant pour m'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue que précédemment. Mes mains trouvèrent leur place sur ses fesses, les malaxant avec ardeur. Ce toucher dut lui plaire car elle gémit dans ma bouche, accentuant ses mouvements de bassin contre mon sexe tendu. J'appuyais sur ses reins, de sorte à ce qu'elle ressente plus mon érection contre son centre intime. Bella se retira de mes lèvres pour pouvoir respirer mais personnellement, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa peau, alors je me mis à embrasser sa mâchoire, ses joues, son cou… Je la basculais et descendis ma bouche sur son décolleté.

« Edward…

« Oui ?

« Je veux… je veux que…

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras, Bella.

« Plus…

« Et comment je peux te donner plus ?

« Je te veux en moi, s'il te plait Edward… Je veux plus…

Elle tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet, fouilla dedans et sortis un papier carré, que j'identifiais par la suite comme étant un préservatif. Elle me le donna et s'attaqua à sa culotte de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions nus tous les deux. J'enroulais le plastique sur ma verge tendue et, une fois fait, je passais mon index sur sa fente. Effectuant ce geste, je pris conscience de son humidité et à quel point elle était excitée. Je remplaçais mon index par mon gland, la passant délicatement tout le long. Bella gémit fortement, me demandant de la prendre tout de suite. Je ne me fis pas prié et m'enfonçais lentement en elle. Elle se tortillait pour avoir plus de rapidité et de profondeur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, mon sexe était serré dans son antre de plaisir. Elle était si chaude et serré.

« Edward, va plus vite… Je t'en prie…

J'accédais avec joie à sa demande, m'enfonçant en elle avec des coups de reins secs et profonds. Bella criait son plaisir, gémissait, poussait sur mes fesses pour que j'aille encore plus vite et plus profond. Ses jambes se nouèrent sur mes reins et je pus me mouvoir un peu mieux en elle. Je grognais dans son cou alors qu'elle resserrait ses parois contre mon sexe. Sentant qu'elle allait venir, j'accélérais mes va-et-vient en mordillant la peau de son cou. Dans un cri, elle jouit fortement alors que je venais violemment dans le préservatif. Hurlant nos prénoms respectifs, nous nous mîmes à nous embrasser avec hargne. Nos deux langues s'emmêlaient et nos mains explorèrent le corps de l'autre délicatement.

Plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure ou deux plus tard, je me levais du lit, sous le regard envieux de Bella. Elle suivit mon mouvement, en remettant son bas de maillot de bain. Nous descendîmes dans le jardin, mes vêtements avaient eus le temps de sécher grâce à la chaleur étouffante de la journée. Je m'habillais sous le regard de ma belle. Je n'avais pas fini le jardin mais elle me dit que si j'avais envie de rentrer, elle trouverait une excuse pour son père. J'entrais donc dans la cuisine, pris un verre d'eau et Bella fit de même, avalant le liquide en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors que j'allais passé la porte d'entrée, je me retournais vers elle.

« On se voit demain.

« Ok.

Elle s'avança vers moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. J'y répondis avec plaisir.

À partir de ce moment, je n'étais plus fasciné par Isabella Swan.

J'étais amoureux.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est nul, c'est bien ? Faites-le moi savoir grâce au petit bouton vert qui n'attend que vous cliquiez dessus...**


End file.
